it's all comin' back 2 me now
by m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO
Summary: bagaimana jika masa lalu kembali membayangi hidupmu? apakah cinta bisa kembali menyatukan mereka?


my latest Lightis story ^^  
hope u guys like it.

Disclaimer: semua punya Square Enix kecuali BMG. fic-nya milik saya pribadi ^^

* * *

"Tapi kenapa kau sekarang tidak percaya?"

"Karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau bersama dengannya!". "Jika benar kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa kau harus menemuinya? " Bentak Noctis.

"Terlebih kau… kau…" tambahnya dengan suara pelan yang hampir tak dapat didengar. Akhirnya Noctis hanya dapat terdiam dan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu.

Lightning yang baru kali ini melihat suaminya semarah itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dipegangi perutnya yang semakin membuncit itu. Rasa takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat suaminya membanting pintu dengan kasar saat keluar dari kamar mereka. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya yang memerah karena menahan rasa marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa yang bercampur. Tidak pernah sekalipun Lighting berpikir jika suaminya yang sangat lembut, ramah dan pemalu itu bisa bersikap begitu kasar kepadanya. Memang ini bukan kali pertama Noctis marah padanya, tapi selama ini biasanya Noctis hanya marah untuk sementara dan beberapa saat kamudian mereka akan berbaikan kembali.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau percaya padaku Noct?". "Kenapa?" Tanya Lightning sambil terisak.

Sementara itu, Noctis yang tengah kesal memilih untuk pergi dari Apartment mereka.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold****  
****That my body froze in bed****  
****If I just listened to it****  
****Right outside the window**

**There were days when the sun was so cruel****  
****That all the tears turned to dust****  
****And I just knew my eyes were****  
****Drying up forever****  
**

Sudah beberapa hari Noctis tidak pulang kerumah. Telpon dari Lightning pun tak pernah dijawabnya. Tapi saat Lightning menelpon ke kantor, sekertarisnya mengatakan bahwa Noctis selama ini selalu masuk kantor seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Lightning sambil menutup telpon.

'Kenapa kau belum juga mau pulang Noct? Apakah harus seperti ini kau menghukumku?' Bisik Lightning lirih.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left****  
****And I can't remember where or when or how****  
****And I banished every memory you and I had ever made****  
**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Noctis belum juga kembali. Lightning hampir putus asa. Ia tidak tahu kemana harus ia mencari suaminya itu. selama seminggu ini Lightning hanya dapat menunggu suaminya kembali ke sisinya. Ketika Lightning sedang duduk termenung dikamarnya, Lightning mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Ia pun bergegas kesana, berharap jika yang membuka pintu itu adalah suaminya. Saat sampai didepan, Lightning melihat Noctis sedang berdiri ditengah ruang tamu. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Lightning bingung harus mulai bicara apa. Dia hanya mematung melihat suaminya. Menyadari bahwa istrinya hanya diam membisu. Noctis memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Ketika mereka berdua saling berhadapan, Noctis menatap mata istrinya dengan tajam. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin iya katakan, tapi saat ia menyadari kalau mata istrinya telah berkaca-kaca. Noctis tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Akhirnya Noctis hanya dapat merangkul istrinya. Memang amarahnya belum sepenuhnya sirna, tapi melihat istrinya seperti ini membuatnya sangat terluka. 

**But when you touch me like this****  
****And you hold me like that****  
****I just have to admit****  
****That it's all coming back to me****  
****When I touch you like this****  
****And I hold you like that****  
****It's so hard to believe but****  
****It's all coming back to me****  
****(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)****  
**

"Maaf…" Hanya itu yang bisa Lightning katakan.

"Maaf,maaf,maaf…." Ucap Lightning sambil terisak. Lightning menumpahkan segala isi hatinya dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dipeluknya Noctis erat-erat, takut kalau dia akan pergi lagi jika Lightning mekepaskan pelukannya.

Noctis dapat merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan istrinya. Didekapnya lebih erat tubuh Lightning yang gemetaran. Dikecupnya rambut Lightning, bahkan dalam keadaan semarah apapun ia terhadap istrinya. Ia tidak dapat membiarkan Lightning menangis. Noctis mengelus-elus rambut istrinya, berharap itu dapat menenangkan istrinya.

"Sudahlah, ku mohon berhentilah menagis Light." Dinaikkannya dagu Lightning agar ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah istrinya. Betapa hancur hati Noctis saat ia melihat mata istrinya yang memerah sambil berlinang air mata. Terlebih lagi, ia lah yang menyebabkan orang yang paling dicintainya itu menagis seperti ini.

Dikecupnya kening Lightning. "Light, lihat aku. Kumohon Light. Hentikan tangis mu itu. kau tahu betapa aku benci melihatmu menangis."

Dikecupnya kedua mata Lightning, berharap kalau itu akan berhenti membuanya menangis. Saat Lightning menatap mata Noctis. Ia melihat raut matanya begitu sedih, Lightning tahu jika Noctis terlalu mencintainya sampai harus membuatnya menagis.

"Tapi Noct aku…"

Lightning tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena Noctis menyegel bibinya dalam sebuah kecupan yang sangat lembut. Walau ia tidak menduga kalau Noctis akan menciumnya, tapi Lightning akhirnya menikamti ciuman suaminya itu. Saat udara menjadi kebutuhan, mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Banyak emosi yang tersampaikan lewat ciuman itu bahkan melebihi kata-kata. Noctis membiarkan dahi mereka beradu. Ditatapnya mata Lightning.

"Light, you know I love you more to let you cry. Damn, I could swear that you let me die slowly just to see you cry! So please, Light. Stop crying."

"Tapi Noct…" Noctis megecup Lightning lagi untuk membuatnya terdiam.

Saat mata mereka bertatapan, Lightning bisa melihat apa yang dikatan Noctis itu benar. Ia dapat melihat betapa terlukanya hati Noctis bahkan untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Disentunya wajah tampan Noctis dengan kedua tangannya. Terbawa suasana, Noctis menutup matanya. Mencoba menikmati sensasi belaian lembut tangan istrinya. Betapa ia menrindukannya selama mereka berpisah.

Noctis meraih kedua tangan istrinya. "Light, dengarlah. Aku lah yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya amarahku membuatku jadi terluka dan menderita seperti ini." Noctis's plead

'Lihat Light, betapa beruntungnya dirimu memiliki suami seperti dia. Bahkan disaat kau yang bersalah, tapi dia yang meminta maaf pada dirimu.' Batin Lightning.

"Oh Noct, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Bukannya kau."

"Tidak Light, aku lah yang bersalah hingga kau seperti ini."

"Noct, kau tak tahu betapa beruntung aku bisa dicintai oleh mu." Ucap Lightning berlinang air mata sambil memeluk erat Noctis.

Noctis menyeka air mata Lightning. Dikecupnya kening Lightning. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku."

"Kau itu terlalu baik bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri Noct." Ledek Lightning

"Benarkah?" Sindir Noctis.

Lightning akhirnya tertawa mendengar sindiran dari Noctis. Lightning tersenyum saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah suaminya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Nah, seperti itu kan cantik. Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Pinta Noctis.

"Iya papa."

"Ya ampun, aku sampai lupa. Apa kabar saying?" Tanya Noctis pada sang anak yang ada dalam kandungan Lightning sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Iya papa, aku rindu sama papa."

"Papa juga sayang. Anak papa sudah makan belum?" Noctis berlutut dam mencium perut Lightning.

"Kau pasti belum makan ya?" Tanya Noctis.

Lightning hanya dapat tersenyum. Entah bagaimana tapi Noctis selalu bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Noctis memberikan tampang benarkan-dugaanku.

"Kau ini Light, kau kan sedang hamil. Kau itu tidak boleh sampai tidak makan. Kasihankan anak papa." Ujarnya sambil mengelus perut Lighting.

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?"

"Mmm?"

"Aku yang akan memasakannya." Tawar Noctis.

Mata Lightning langsung berbinar mendengar kalau Noctis mau memasak untuknya. "Boleh minta apa saja?"

"Iya sayang." Jawab Noctis mesra sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lightning.

"Kalau begitu aku mau…"

**There were moments of gold****  
****And there were flashes of light****  
****There were things I'd never do again****  
****But then they'd always seemed right****  
****There were nights of endless pleasure****  
****It was more than any laws allow****  
****Baby Baby****  
**

_Flashback_

_"Hey Light."_

_Merasa namanya dipanggil, Lightning menengok kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Lightning baru saja pulang sehabis mengunjungi Vanille bersama Serah dan Fang. Saat ia mampir ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang itu. orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya dimasa lalu._

_"Hope?"_

_"Lama tak berjumpa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

_"Kukira kau kembali ke Palumpolum bersama ayahmu?"_

_"Memang, aku datang kesini hanya ingin menemuimu."_

_"Menemuiku?"_

_"Iya, bisakah kita berbincang-bincang sebentar? Jika kau ada waktu tentunya." Tawar Hope._

_Lightning sebenarnya tidak keberatan tapi entah mengapa ia punya perasaan buruk tentang hal ini. Lightning yang setuju mengajak Hope untuk berbincang-bincang ditaman yang tidak jauh dari Supermarket tersebut. Awalnya mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana keadaan mereka dan teman-temannya yang kini telah menempuh hidup masing-masing. Vanilla memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama tunangannya Laris yang juga sahabat Noctis. Fang kembali ke Pulse dan meneruskan study-nya dibidang arkeolog. Serah sebentar lagi akan segera menikah dengan Snow. Mereka tetap tinggal di Bodhum, sedangkan Hope. Sejak peristiwa itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama ayahnya di Palumpolum._

_"Light, sebenarnya aku…"_

_"Ada apa Hope?" Tanya Lightning heran._

_Tiba-tiba Hope memegang tangan Lightning. Lightning yang terkejut hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh anak itu. kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia jadi seperti ini. Lightning lebih terkejut lagi saat Hope memeluknya secara tiba-tiba._

_"Hope?"_

_"Light, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini."_

_"Hope, kau ini kenapa?"_

_"Tahukah kau Light, selama ini aku terus berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Tapi ternyata tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghapus bayangmu."_

_Hope secara mendadak mencoba untuk mencium Lightning. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Lightning mendorong Hope. Lightning yang tidak menyangka jika Hope akan bertindak sedemikian jauh merasa sangat kesal dan kecewa. Lightning mengira bahwa Hope sudah berubah. Ia mengira bahwa Hope kini sudah lebih dewasa untuk melupakan masalah itu._

_Lightning gelap mata lalu menampar Hope. "Sungguh Hope. Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Kukira kau sudah berubah, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau masih bertindak seperti anak kecil. Kau egois Hope!" Bentak Lightning._

_"Tapi aku seperti ini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Light. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" Elak Hope._

_"Cinta? Tahu apa kau tentang cinta? Yang kau rasakan padaku bukanlah cinta. Itu hanya sekedar obsesimu untuk memilikiku!"_

_"…"_

_"Jika memang benar kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau rela melihatku bahagia bersama dengan-nya!"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Tidak ada tapi! Hope mengertilah. Bahwa kebahagiaanku hanya bersamanya. Aku mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku dengan aku apa adanya."_

_"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari dia!"_

_"Tidak, kau tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti dia mencintaiku."_

_"Tentu saja aku bisa!"_

_"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa Hope. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa."_

_"Darimana kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti dia mencintaimu?"_

_"Kerena dulu dia rela meninggalkanku hanya karena dia tidak ingin menyakitiku. Dia tahu betapa aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Maka dia mengalah. Dia memilih menunda pernikahan kami hanya agar kau tidak terluka. Dia tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri dan aku tertekan karena kau terus memusuhiku karena aku memilihnya. Dia memberiku waktu agar aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah walau aku sudah menikah dengannya. Bahwa aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Tapi lihat apa yang dulu kau lakukan padaku!"_

_Sebelum Hope sempat menyangkalnya. Lightning memotong pembicaraannya. "Tapi apa yang kau perbuat? Kau malah bertindak seperti anak kecil dengan mengancam akan bunuh diri. Mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan tidak akan pernah merelakanku untuk orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan kau mulai berpikir seperti itu, bahwa aku menyayangimu lebih dari seorang adik dan dia merebutku darimu. Pikiran macam apa itu! Darimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"_

_"Lalu lihatlah hasil dari keegoisanmu. Pernikahanku hampir batal! Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah orang paling bodoh didunia. Aku hampir kehilangan satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai, aku hampir batal menikah, aku kehilangan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku benar-benar hancur!"_

_Lightning menumpahkan segala rasa kesal dan kecewanya selama ini terhadap Hope. Wajah Lightning memerah kerena menahan amarah. Lightning tidak ingin mengacaukan situasi lebih dari ini. Dari sudut mata Lightning mengalir tetes air mata. Sebenarnya Lightning sangat benci menangis, karena menangis hanya membuat dia terlihat lemah. Tapi dengan semua tekanan dan amarah serta rasa kecewanya selama ini terhadap Hope membuatnya meneteskan air mata. Hope yang untuk pertama kalinya Lightning tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_'Benarkah aku sudah membuatnya begitu terluka karena keegoisanku?' Tanya Hope dalam hati. "Light, su… sudahlah, jangan menangis." Dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Lightning berhenti menangis._

_Lightning beranjak dari sana. Ketika ia akan meninggalkan taman, Hope memegangi tangannya "Kau mau kemana Light?"_

_"Lepaskan Hope." Jawab Lightning dengan nada yang sangat dingin sambil menarik tangannya._

_"Light."_

_"Hope, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Jangan pernah kau berani menemuiku lagi jika kau masih saja dengan keegoisanmu dan obsesimu terhadapku. Sampai kau sudah bisa menganggapku sebagai kakakmu atau sahabatmu dan tidak lebih. Kau tidak boleh menemuiku. Karena itulah kita, kau tidak akan pernah jadi lebih dari sekedar adik atau sahabatku. Dan tak akan ada yang pernah berubah."_

**If I kiss you like this****  
****And if you whisper like that****  
****It was lost long ago****  
****But it's all coming back to me****  
****If you want me like this****  
****And if you need me like that****  
****It was dead long ago****  
****But it's all coming back to me****  
****It's so hard to resist****  
****And it's all coming back to me****  
****I can barely recall****  
****But it's all coming back to me now****  
****But it's all coming back****  
**

_"Tadi itu siapa?"_

_Itulah sapaan yang Lightning terima saat dia memasuki apartment-nya. Betapa terkejutnya Lightning saat dia melihat suaminya sudah ada disana._

_"Kau sudah pulang Noct? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Lightning yang tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Noctis._

_"Hope kan?"_

_"…..?"_

_"Yang tadi bersamamu ditaman. Tadinya aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan dengan pulang lebih awal dari jadwal. Tapi ternyata, malah aku yang mendapat kejutan dari-mu dan anak itu."_

_"Jadi kau…"_

_"Iya, aku melihatnya."_

_"Tunggu Noct, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan dia hanya…"_

_"Sudahlah Light, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskanya padaku." Jawab Noctis dengan dingin._

_"Tapi Noct, kau slah paham."_

_Lightning dan Noctis pun bertengkar, Noctis merasa Lightning sudah membohonginya sampai ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Lightning. Sedangkan Lightning berusaha agar Noctis mau mendengarkan penjelasannya._

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies****  
****And whenever you tried to hurt me****  
****I just hurt you even worse****  
****And so much deeper**

**There were hours that just went on for days****  
****When alone at last we'd count up all the chances****  
****That were lost to us forever**

**But you were history with the slamming of the door****  
****And I made myself so strong again somehow****  
****And I never wasted any of my time on you since then****  
**

_Lightning tahu bahwa sampai saat ini, Hope menjadi hal yang sangat sensitif bagi mereka berdua. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Noctis tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar apalagi sampai membentaknya. Tapi kali ini semuanya seperti sudah melewati batas. Lightning tahu bahwa saat ini suaminya sangat kecewa atas tindakkannya. Tapi Lightning pun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akihrnya seperti ini. Mereka bertengkar hebat dan Noctis pergi dari rumah._

**But if I touch you like this****  
****And if you kiss me like that****  
****It was so long ago****  
****But it's all coming back to me****  
****If you touch me like this****  
****And if I kiss you like that****  
****It was gone with the wind****  
****But it's all coming back to me ****  
****(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)****  
**

_Selama Noctis pergi dari rumah. Lightning terus saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat suaminya begitu marah, kecewa. Lightning tahu kalau kali ini dia sudah menyakiti hati Noctis begitu dalam. Ia pasrah. Lightning sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Lightning tahu kalau ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Selama Noctis pergi dari rumah. Lightning terus saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat suaminya begitu marah, kecewa. Lightning tahu kalau kali ini dia sudah menyakiti hati Noctis begitu dalam. Ia pasrah. Lightning sudah tidak tahu_

**There were moments of gold****  
****And there were flashes of light****  
****There were things we'd never do again****  
****But then they'd always seemed right****  
****There were nights of endless pleasure****  
****It was more than all your laws allow****  
****Baby, Baby, Baby**

**When you touch me like this****  
****And when you hold me like that****  
****It was gone with the wind****  
****But it's all coming back to me****  
****When you see me like this****  
****And when I see you like that****  
****Then we see what we want to see****  
****All coming back to me****  
****The flesh and the fantasies****  
****All coming back to me****  
****I can barely recall****  
****But it's all coming back to me now****  
**

_Selama Noctis pergi dari rumah. Lightning terus saja mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat suaminya begitu marah, kecewa. Lightning tahu kalau kali ini dia sudah menyakiti hati Noctis begitu dalam. Ia pasrah. Lightning sudah tidak tahu lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Lightning sadar kalau ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan._

_Setiap hari sejak kepergian Noctis, Lightning terus menangis. Ia menyesali segala keteledorannya hingga membuat suaminya pergi._

_"Kumohon kembalilah Noct, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku butuh kau disisiku Noct." Ucap Lightning berlinang air mata._

_Kadang pikiran Lightning melayang mengingat kembali saat-saat indah mereka bersama. Betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu. Lightning kadang tertawa sedih mengingat bahwa betapa berat perjuangan Noctis tak peduli betapa dingin sikapnya saat itu terhadapnya, hingga akhirnya Lightning menerima Noctis. Andai saja waktu dapat diputar, Lightning ingin sekali lagi kembali dan memperbaiki segala kesalahannya._

_End of Flashback_

**If you forgive me all this****  
****If I forgive you all that****  
****We forgive and forget****  
****And it's all coming back to me****  
****When you see me like this****  
****And when I see you like that****  
****We see just what we want to see****  
****All coming back to me****  
****The flesh and the fantasies****  
****All coming back to me****  
****I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

"Mmm… jadi selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Lightning yang sedang melihat suaminya memasak.

"Aku tinggal ditempat Brad, dia sedang pergi ke Nautilus untuk menemui Sharron."

"Oh…"

"Hanya itukah yang mau kau tanyakan? Aku tahu kau punya banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Katakanlah." Jawab Noctis sambil meletakan makanan pesanan istrinya dimeja makan.

"Mmm… aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Kalau begitu mulailah dengan kau makan makananmu sebelum mereka dingin." Tawar Noctis.

Lightning pun menuruti kata-kata suaminya. Ia mulai memakan makanannya, tapi Lightning merasa sedang diperhatikan. Ia pun menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Noctis.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku?" Balas Lightning.

"Kau ini. Memangnya salah jika seorang suami memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang makan?" Goda Noctis sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lightning.

"Ah Noct, hentikan." Pinta Lightning sambil memengan tangan Noctis yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Noctis hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

Noctis meraih kedua tangan Ligtning dan menciumnya. Melihat tindakan Noctis membuat muka Lightning bersemu memerah. "Éclair, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja karena aku merasa cemburu terhadap bocah itu. Melepasmu dari hidupku adalah hal yang terakhir yang akan kulakukan. Sampai detik terakhir hidupku nanti, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Suka atau tidak, kau sudah terjebak untuk hidup bersamaku selamanya." Ucap Noctis sambil mencium kembali tangan istrinya.

Wajah lightning semakin memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Noctis. Kini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Noctis sudah memaafkan segala kesalahannya. Tanpa terasa Lightning meneteskan air mata, tapi kali ini itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Noctis yang melihat istrinya menangis segera mengusap air mata diwajah cantik Lightning.

"I Love you Noct."

"Love you too Éclair."


End file.
